


Izuku Zoldyck (What if Izuku is a Zoldyck?)

by Laurenssyyy



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Izuku Midoriya is a Zoldyck, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Protective Killua Zoldyck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenssyyy/pseuds/Laurenssyyy
Summary: (HxH and BNHA crossover) What if Izuku is a Zoldyck?A mysterious event happened on Kukuroo mountain. This made the Zoldycks live over the years. After a century, sure as hell that their ideals have changed as the laws and beliefs have changed. Over time, quirks appeared. And thanks to the existence of quirks, Izuku Zoldyck is alive.
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

In Kukuroo mountain and its territory, a weird occurrence happened that affected the Zoldyck family and everyone else in it, even the pet dogs. It was as if a shower of 'ten' fell on the area. Everyone at that moment stopped aging. It was a mystery as to how and why but this caused the affected to live until the 2100s.

During those times, people started to develop powers and called it quirks, the use of Nen became a story, legend. Civilizations are improved and everything became more modern and advanced. Hunters became rare as everyone wants to become a hero. Assassinations are needed less which became a problem for the family of assassins.

To solve their problem and continue to have their strong status. They built a company that became successful. The family name became famous and so does their background. 

The Zoldyck Family, originally a family of famous assassins ever since the 1800s, and hunters since 1999 to 2000, because of the change in time assassination and hunter title isn't popular nowadays, this led the family to start the Zoldyck Company. They live in Kukuroo mountain near to the now called Musutafu city. Even though the Zoldycks made a name, until today, nobody knows how they look. They have power like royalty but do not abuse it unless needed.

⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀

Year 2134 in Musutafu city, Izuku Midoriya was born. Inko Midoriya became a single mother. Izuku has white hair but eyes emerald-like his mother's. His father is unknown, even by Inko, but through the years, she told Izuku the story of how 'Hisashi Midoriya is working overseas'. Izuku was a result of a quirk accident. The owner of the quirk apologized and explained how the quirk works, just so happened, Inko has now a child from any of the men in the cafe she went to. Inko didn't want to abort the child growing in her stomach so, she decided to care for it.

When he became four, Izuku Midoriya has already gone to seven quirk appointments. All seven appointments resulted and diagnosed him quirkless. The extra pinky joint he has proves so of this. 

Inko gave up on the seventh appointment and believed Izuku just have a gift. Izuku was told he has great durability by four of the doctors he went to. Inko learned of this first when a knife fell off the kitchen counter supposed to cut Izuku's skin but fortunately, the knife bounced off. Yes, it was fortunate and all but it was weird. She thought he got his quirk already but she was more surprised when they diagnosed him quirkless. She even went to more appointments to make sure.

Since Izuku was quirkless, he was bullied by other kids his age. Even the adults in town pity the boy. Poor six-year-old Izuku has burn marks. Even though his skin is durable to avoid cuts and scratches, burn marks aren't the same for now. Does it hurt? yes, Izuku's pain tolerance is still low. Now, Izuku is home in his room, playing alone like usual. At least his summer break won't be bad.

An hour later he heard a vehicle outside. He went out of his room to see his mother going out with a duffle bag. "Mom? Where are you going?" Izuku asked worriedly as he saw the duffle bag Inko was carrying. "Izuku, mommy will just deliver this okay?" She gestured to her duffle bag. Izuku nodded hesitantly. "mommy will come back right?" He asked. "Mommy left the food there and water." She said before leaving. 

By the end of a month, Inko hasn't come home. The food stock he had only lasted two weeks, his water supply, he forced drinking from the faucet in the kitchen hoping the water is clean. It doesn't matter, he may not know it but he is resistant to poison. Izuku was now sure. Inko, his mother had abandoned him.

If Izuku hasn't felt bad enough at the fact he was quirkless, Inko couldn't take all the discrimination and pity anymore. In the end, she left Izuku.

The white-haired decided to go out, hoping help would come to him. It wasn't clear where he is going, he just walked and walked. He didn't even realize that he was at the edge of the city. The road leads to what looks like a mountain and didn't stop at the edge where buildings end. After the buildings, all there's left was a landscape of trees, it seems to decorate the mountain from afar look. He cried and decided to maybe rest under a tree. He was on the verge of fainting.

He is weak right now. No meal for two weeks was hard for his intense hunger. Consequently, he became weak and fell unconscious the moment he felt the shade of the tree. 

No longer than an hour later, A black car stopped. A man with long white hair went out of the expensive car. Silva Zoldyck. The current head of the Zoldyck family. 

He went closer to the six-year-old. The boy has white hair resembling him, probably needs a haircut. A closer look and he saw a boy with faint burn marks, probably still healing. You can also see the dried tear strain on his cheeks. Stomach suddenly grumbled as if on cue. 

Silva should not have cared. He can just leave the boy alone, but this urge to bring him home was bugging him. He tried to leave but his want to save the boy was almost the same as the want in killing his enemies. He took his breath and started to carry the boy into the car.

Even if Izuku was unconscious, he felt the sudden warmth. It felt like the care that her mother gave in the past. He shuffled and try to nuzzle deeper into the warmth. Looking for it but it was only dark. The fact that he couldn't find it made him tear up a bit. Silva put Izuku in the backseat with him. The boy now leaning on his shoulder. 

Safe to say, everyone was surprised that Silva brought someone home. Moreover, he brought home a boy. Illumi and Killua especially.

⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀

Izuku woke up on a bed. It was comfy, softer than his old one. He rubbed his eyes to lessen the blur of his eyesight. There he saw, he was wearing a dress like an oversized shirt and in a large room. It has simple white walls, the lighting was somewhat dark. But yellow led lights are like lamps that kept the light in the room. It was controlled and soft in the eyes. It has everything a simple room would have. A closet, a bed, and a nightstand. It looked like he was alone but he felt the presence, he looked around. He then heard a voice. 

"What's your name?"


	2. Double Door

**(Silva Zoldyck POV)**

"What's your name?" I asked the boy. He felt my presence when I was hiding. He looked at me. His eyes are green like emeralds. "I-Izuku.." He let out. It was with a breathy voice. It was obvious he was nervous. There was no fear, just confusion.

"Izuku.. any last name?" I asked. "m-mommy left.. I don't think she w-wants me to use it.." Now I also saw sadness. I sighed. "Izuku, you can stay here for now," I said. I immediately left before he can even say a word. I opened the double door and went my own way. Then Illumi, my oldest son, came to me as I walk the halls.

"Who was that?" He asked. "He said his name is Izuku." "Why did you bring him here?" Illumi asks. I shrugged my shoulders. "Father, I would like to go out tomorrow. It's getting boring here." I understood what he meant. "Bring Alluka with you.. might as well let her have fun. And buy Milluki new games." I say. Over the years, how could I not get closer to my family? It's just us here in this household, the same faces, and the same people.

I sighed as I try to figure out what to do with Izuku. For now, keeping him there would be easier to handle. I'll just let the servants bring him food.

⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀

**(Izuku POV)**

I was about to say thankyou but the man left before I could say anything. He was so fast! It was amazing. Maybe it's his quirk.. I look more to the room and noticed more that the room really does look expensive despite the simple layout. I went out of the blanket and tried my best to fold it neatly. I went to the bathroom and see my burn marks gone in front of the mirror.

I went to do my thing before going to the bed again. I got bored so I decided that I want to roam around outside the room. My curiosity just acting up. The man didn't say anything about not going out.. so I guess I could. 

I walked up to this weird-looking door. I tried pushing it forward but I guess it doesn't work that way. So I pushed it sideward like the sliding door to Kacchan's backyard and it easily opened. The halls were a bit dark. Like it leads to a dungeon. I walked more and more and saw a better-looking hallway, but it looked like there were so many people in that direction.. so I went to the darker place. It continued to look like a dungeon and there were the same weird doors, I passed about two or three of them. Then someone came up to me. 

"What are you doing here?" The old man asked. "I.. was wondering around.. is it not allowed?" I asked. The old man looked at me again then seemed to remember something. "Oh, you're the boy Silva bought home." I tilted my head at his statement. "How old are you boy?" 

"I'm six.." I answered. Then he looked like he remembered or realized something as well. "Weren't you in your room?" I nodded. "did someone let you out?" I shook my head no. "Well, the man with white long hair didn't say anything about not roaming around.." I say.

"Opening the door?" He asked. I was confused and tilted my head. "How about we come to my room." He offered. I took his hand and followed him. He led me to another weird-looking door. But this time it was bigger! "Can you open the door for me, my boy?" I nodded and put my hands on the door. I opened it as I did to the one earlier. Effortlessly. The old man seemed shocked. 

Despite that shock, he calmed himself and led me into his room. It was like space is used for training. There was a couch there, it was red. He offered me to sit down. "Do you have the so-called quirk by any chance?" He ask. I put my head down and he saw my pout. "m-mom left me b-because I was quirkless.." I almost cried but I don't wanna cause him problems so I tried my best to suppress my tears. He nodded. He immediately changed the topic of the conversation about heroes and villains. I'm starting to get what he was saying, the pillar of peace could be better. Then the topic turned to _assassination_. It was a new word for me so I grew curious. He took me under his care like a grandpa! telling stories of when he was younger is what grandads do, I learned it at school.

⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀

**(Silva Zoldyck POV)**

Killua entered my room and asked about the boy I brought in. He said he wanted to visit so I tell him which guestroom I put Izuku in. He should be there. He'll probably bring Gon with him. He went with Killua when Killua visited us after a mission. They also came home with Illumi that afternoon. That's why he stopped aging too. Well, we all didn't mind a long life.

A knock came on my room. "Father, The Izuku kid isn't there," Killua said. "You sure you went to the right room?" I asked. "Five rooms before Grandpa's right?" I nodded. I went with Killua and Gon there myself. The boy was indeed not there. I tell Killua that I would look for the kid and he can go do whatever with Gon for now. They'll probably just play with Mike. I walk back and as I pass my father's room, he went out as if on cue. At a fast glimpse, I saw Izuku sleeping on his red couch. I raised my brow.

"Did you let him out?" I asked him. He shook his head no, "Actually, I found him roaming the halls." I was confused. "What about the door? he couldn't have gone out on his own." He shook his head again. "The kid is smart, I had a talk with him. He also is _strong_.. he even opened my door." His statement surprised me. "Silva. He's a _genius_. He used _Zetsu_ unconsciously. if it wasn't for my second glance I'd be sure I saw a ghost.." my father added.

"Zetsu..? isn't Nen a legend already?" I said.. this situation got me thinking...


	3. Identity

**(Killua POV)**

The Izuku boy wasn't in his room so I told dad. He said I'll see the boy tomorrow instead. 

The next day, I was called by my father. "Dad? You called me?" He nodded as I took a seat beside him as he gestured. "you're most updated, what do they call it again? When you bring one to a doctor and they'll know the relation?" 

I started to get what he was talking about. We had these back then but today's DNA tests are more advanced now. "DNA test?" "Yes! a DNA test." I tilted my head. "Izuku... DNA test with this." I grabbed the container with blood. I don't know whose but I'll probably have to take Izuku's too. "Leave in an hour. Izuku's in your grandfather's room. Bring Illumi with you." He says to me. I nodded despite being confused about what the kid was doing there.

As I pass the halls, I bumped into Grandad. "Is Izuku still in your room?" I asked. "He's asleep Killua, but feel free to wake him up." I nodded and continue to his room. Surprisingly Illumi is in front of the room too.

"You also coming?" He asked. I nodded and showed the container. He opened the door to see the little boy who was asleep on the red couch. Instead of waking the boy up, Illumi carried him. The boy opened his eyes slowly then rubbed them. He looked at Illumi, his eyes widen for a moment. "Wh-who are you..?" He asked. then he turned his gaze on me. "I'm Killua.." I introduced. Illumi followed. "I'm Illumi." 

"I-i'm.. Izuku.." He said in a raspy voice. I sighed. The kid hasn't eaten or had a drink of water. "How about you change clothes first then we eat?" He nodded. Suddenly he said something out of the blue that made me laugh. He looked at Illumi then said, "You look funny.." Older brother seemed surprised at the comment but continued to make our way to his room. 

We changed him into one of my old clothes, a bit big for his size. "How old are you?" 

"I'm six!" he formed a small smile. "It's creepy," Illumi said. "What's creepy?

"This looks exactly like you... except the eyes are green." I sighed. "It's a he Illumi not a thing." He chuckled. "Then, he looks exactly like you." I rolled my eyes, deciding to ignore the obvious. We went to eat. It was just a quick meal then we went out and went off the city.

**⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀**

"W-will they hurt me?" I looked at Izuku, he's almost in tears as he saw the sharp needle. "They're just gonna take blood Izuku.. it will only feel like an ant bite," I assured him. But when the needle was supposed to go through him, it couldn't. It's as if like father's. 

With no avail to the first way, we went on with getting a string of hair from him. It's already been an hour and no results came in yet. I got kinda bored so I went and played at my phone. This era has a lot of hero games. Izuku got comfy in Illumi's embrace and fell asleep. Yeah.. we kinda adapted over the years and stopped with the whole family drama. We learned to stay cool and control ourselves. This includes our bloodlust.

It's been more than a century since I am stuck as a seventeen-year-old. I and my family had to go modern if we want to make things work, plus it's getting boring. It took us ten years before we came to this realization. Besides that, focusing on the present, I got curious about Izuku too.

The doctor finally went out and handed us an envelope. We paid then left immediately. Illumi was too impatient. Hospitals weren't the best place.

In the car, the sleeping six-year-old is still on my brother's lap. Weird, I've always wondered if he ever carried me like that. Anyways, the kid is small for his age. He looks four.. I shrugged my shoulders. I and Gon were small for a twelve-year-old, I think...

**⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀**

"We have the results." I handed him the envelope. Illumi is beside me still carrying the six-year-old. Grandpa Zeno must've tired him. Or maybe the meal was good. I'm just glad he's not crying loudly. 

Dad took the envelope. We were curious too of course. Then, dad showed a small smile. "Well, Killua, Illumi, meet your little brother." We both tilted our heads. "little what?!" I exclaimed which made Izuku wake up. "Well, how are you gonna tell mother about this? Also Milluki, Alluka, and Kalluto?" Illumi asks. "Wait are you saying you cheated on mom?" I ask. Our dad sighed. 

"No. I didn't cheat on your mom. Also, alcohol won't work on me, also, I am sending an investigator for this. Maybe find the woman who abandoned Izuku and find her statement." Our dad said. We agreed on that before introducing his fact to the others. 

"Well, Illumi, make up your mistakes on me and the others through Izuku." I teased. He sent slight of his bloodlust (ren) as he showed how annoyed he is. To my surprise, and Illumi's, Izuku was unconsciously using Nen. "So he's a genius." Illumi said. "genius?" Izuku tilted his head. 

**(Illumi POV)**

"Never mind that," I said to my new brother. "Let's get you to your current room. Then we'll put you in a new one soon okay?" Killua said. Then he looked at me as if he wants to say something but too shy to. "What?" I looked at him.   
"I can walk," he answered me. Dad gave a chuckle and waved us off. I put the kid down so he can walk as he wished. "For now, let him know he's among us," Father said. I nodded and went out with Killua and the brat. Well, just a nickname. Killua would appreciate it more than 'it'. 

"Will I go back to my old house?" The kid asks. "No. You're staying here." I said as we walk the dark halls. "Say, Izuku.. do you enjoy toys and that stuff?" I ask. "I did but.. I heard Zeno-san said something about assassination! they were so cool!! but.. assassins are e-stink?? and the next close thing is probably an underground hero he said.. so I wanna train to be a hero!" He exclaimed. "extinct Izuku.." Killua said. I just nodded and hummed. This kid is interesting... same as Killua a century ago. Killua may not know it but I babied him back then. Of course, that was a secret.

We entered his current room. I was assigned to tell him about our relationship. "Izuku. We are a real family. You have our blood. Your dad is the man from earlier and we are your brothers. You are a Zoldyck." Killua exclaimed. "I drank your blood?" Killua's face palmed as I try my best to hold in a chuckle.

"Izuku.. from now on, you will take our name because we are family." He tried again. Izuku seemed to think of something. "But.. but I'm Izuku!" He said. I facepalmed. After more explanation, I heard giggling. Izuku giggling specifically. 

"I'm just messing with you! You don't seem like to smile a lot.. I tried but you won't.. so I just gave up." He said looking at me. The kid is smart after all. I was starting to think that he is dumb. "well.. sorry for being apathetic." I said. "What's apathetic?" He now asked. I can't really tell if he is serious or not right now. "You're not joking?" Killua asks. "Well, it's the first time I heard the word.." He said. "Anyways.. I get it. We're family by blood. I was expecting I'll meet my father someday but all this rich stuff is unexpected." He added. I was glad we came to a clear that we are related by blood.

After that, we just kept him company for a bit. I told him there are some video games in the drawers and some clothes. Killua helped him with everything and he changed into comfortable clothing in his bathroom. Well, I guess he'll do just fine alone.


	4. Accepted?

**(Third POV)**

In the room of Silva Zoldyck, a man was welcomed to report. It has been a week since Izuku was staying with them. The past week, Silva would visit the kid secretly from his wife, his father seemed to enjoy the kid's presence and Killua along with Illumi gets along with Izuku very well. A natural-born like Killua and a powerful one like Alluka. Since Killua never wanted to take Silva's place, he could be the next heir but- this time and era, assassins are not really a famous profession. 

"Sir Zoldyck." the man bowed to his client. "I finished the investigations and created a file." "Read them to me," Silva demanded in a calm tone.

"Inko Midoriya.. the woman, she is not in a healthy mental state.. she has severe anxiety and apparently grew hatred to the boy at the same time loving the boy so much. She left because she couldn't handle the shame and pity people give her for having a 'quirkless son'. 

As for how she had Izuku, she remembered everything. A few years ago you had a business meeting with a neighboring company at this cafe right?" He showed the picture of the cafe. Silva nodded his head remembering how the said company tried to trick him.

"Well, apparently, Inko Midoriya was there too.. also, another person with a rather weird quirk accidentally used her quirk on Ms. Midoriya. I got confirmation from her. She works as a special doctor. She grants couples a couple's children whether born or unborn. This leads to pregnancy or magically appeared one-year-olds. The only catch is you need to name the kid within 24 hours or the kid disappears. You must be near her that time, that's how Inko Midoriya got Izuku."

"Thank you for explaining. Give me the file and burn every copy of it." the man nodded, gave the file, and left. Silva gave a relieved sigh. At least he's sure that he's not forgetting any events. 'Well, I have evidence and everything.. I'm sure all won't mind having Izuku around.' He thought. "Now.. how am I gonna explain this to Kikyo..." As he muttered that, a woman appeared from his door. "explain what to me?" 

⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀

"So.. where's the kid?" Kikyo asked her husband. "You won't kill him?" He asked back. Kikyo sighed. "What age and era do you think we're in?" She asked with a dumbfounded look. Silva sighed. "Let me rephrase that.. you won't abuse him or leave him in the streets?" 

Kikyo face palmed. "I won't.. besides.. I can't watch my children grow anymore.. plus, living for centuries.. I became lax.. so you don't have to worry." 

"I became lax too." Silva gave a small grin. "so where's the kid?" 

"He's named Izuku. In the guest room near father's, I'll come with you.." He stood up and went out to lead his wife to the boy's room. "He opened these doors you know?" He proudly said. "Hmm.. someone like Killua?" 

"You've taken great liking to him Silva." She said as she saw how Silva is amused of the kid. He opened the door to reveal Izuku playing with Alluka?? "Alluka. What are you doing here?" Silva asked. "Dad! I met this small boy. I was going to Grandad to find Onii-chan but then I heard him from behind the door!!" She happily said. "Hm.. mom? are you going to meet Izuku too?" 

Kikyo nodded a small. "Alluka, how about you join our talk with Izuku..?" Silva offered.

⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀⩿⪀

**(Izuku POV)**

A girl came in. She has long hair and much older than me. But she also looks young! I'm starting to question her age. Though that's not what's important. "Huh? We have a guest?" she said as she examines me. "What's your name?" 

"I-Izuku.." I answered. She came closer and closer looking at me as if I was a doll? "Just Izuku?" I nodded hesitantly, unsure whether to tell her about my new family name. She gave me a cheeky smile. "I'm Alluka!" I heard of her before. I remember Killua-nii mention her to Illu-nii. "Hello.." I greeted. She greeted me back. 

Soon enough, I found myself enjoying her presence and playing something. It was awesome how I saw her head pop off but really it was just under her clothes!! It was amusing to watch over again. I noticed she also calls Killua-nii 'nii-chan'. 

Minutes more of amusement, Papa came in with a woman? She looks pretty.. at first she has this visor but then she took it off and revealed black eyes like Illu-nii's. "Papa?" I wonder what he is doing here.. usually, he would come in later in the day. "he couldn't greet me as he questioned why Alluka was there. They talked about how Alluka found me. I just observed them.

Finally coming to agreements, Alluka moved beside me. I see the woman observed me as I observed them earlier. They both came closer. "Hello Izuku." she greeted. I looked at papa and he just nodded. "H-hello.." I stuttered. "How old are you?" 

"six.." I answered. She put a hand on my cheek and felt Alluka's jealousy right behind me. I wonder why? I heard papa laugh at Alluka. "Alluka, this is your new brother, Izuku.." I looked at Alluka and she went wide-eyed. "Like Kalluto?" she asked. I saw papa nodded. "Well, it's nice to have a.. what's that word again? Non-apathetic younger brother!" The woman looked at Alluka deadpanned along with Silva chuckling. "Yes, Alluka could seem apathetic, but, he's just quiet and has good control of his feelings," Silva explained. 

"Papa.. she's a sister?" I asked. I was pulled into a hug by Alluka. "Yes of course!" she said. I looked at the woman curiously. Both of us were obviously observing each other, curiosities wander, and more. "Izuku, this Kikyo Zoldyck. My wife. From now on, she will be your mom." 

A new mom? Kikyo-san started to play with my hair, combing her fingers on my white locks. It feels nice.. mom.. no- Inko stopped touching me as if I was a bug when I was five. Missing the affection, I immediately forced myself to hug Kikyo-san. I can tell she was surprised but she hugged back. 

"MOM!! I want a hug too!!" I hear Alluka demand. Then the doors opened again revealing Killua-nii? "What!? A hug?? seriously?" Kikyo just sent glares to the two as she welcomed Izuku.


	5. Kalluto and Milluki

**(Izuku POV)**

Kikyo-san is my mom now. She doesn't look like mo- Inko.. but, she wants me and accepts me.   
"Izuku, can you call me _mama_?" she asked sweetly. "M-mama.." I say as I look at her. Dad laughed in the background I was confused but Killua-nii said that he's just happy. "but seriously, mama?" Asked Killua-nii. "what? you all called me mom or mother over the years passed... I missed being called mama." she whined.. though I can't tell whether she's angry or playful.

"Izuku!! Let us go to the mall and bring you to a new room!!" Mama said with a smile. She seems excited. "can I come?" Alluka asked. "sure.." Mama answered. "I'll send a driver. Kikyo, you can teach him more about the family. Killua, you come with me." Dad said as he left the room. 

"So.. what do you already know?" Mama asks. I gave her a smile before I start rambling about stuff grandad told me. This went on until we went our way out. It was very fast than I expected. I could've sworn last time I checked a window, the big gate was very far away.. do they have a speed quirk? 

Illumi opened the gate for us then we went to the car provided. By the time we're in the car. There she starts to explain things.

**(Third POV)**

"Well, Izuku, as you know, we are a family of old assassins. Actually, we came from a different timeline." Kikyo said hoping the kid understands. "How old are you??" He asks then wide-eyed suddenly. "Sorry.. I shouldn't ask a woman that!" Alluka chuckled. "Eh don't worry, we lived over centuries I guess.." she said in a bored tone. "Mama.. are tired of life?" 

"What a mature question Izuku. Well, I was.. at first, when killing was banned, all of us were bored. Time passed and we realized that it won't change back to the way it was so we decided to at least be successful in this modern time. It's more.. civilized and proper. I guess it's also a blessing since we didn't have to hide and be afraid if we being killed." Kikyo answered. "Yea! I got bored too!" Alluka says. 

"At home, I dress in a kimono or a gown. But outside, I gotta blend in. We blend in." She said. Izuku doesn't understand what she meant by that since he doesn't see many mothers in the neighborhood wearing a dress like hers. But then his eyes landed on the magazine and saw the model did blend in with a rather similar dress in her surroundings. Then it came to him. 

"Mama, Alluka.. are we rich?" Alluka internally laughed as Izuku didn't notice the whole time. "oh, why do you say that?"

"The house is big.. we have butlers and some maids.. we have a big gate, we have drivers, and you wear dresses like the one in that." He pointed at the magazine he saw in the car. "Well, we are rich. We started a business and it's pretty big. Illumi is taking over it whenever your father says so." Kikyo stated. "Business?" Alluka nodded. 

"How about quirks?" 

"We don't have quirks Izuku." the youngest gasped. 'they also don't have quirks??' he thought. "But what about earlier? we were so fast!" He beamed happily. "Now that's an ability us assassins use." Kikyo winked and put a finger on her mouth. "keep it a secret okay?" Izuku nodded determinedly. 'SO PURE!' Alluka thought.

Kikyo and Alluka explained more until they arrived at the mall. Izuku thanked the driver before going into the big mall. A surprise to him, this isn't usually the mall he saw back then. This was bigger. 

So the day went on with shopping. A _few_ hero merch here and there and _some_ clothes and _a few_ accessories. Some small boy necklaces and some green, black, and blue hair pins. Kikyo and Alluka somehow convinced Izuku to grow his hair at least shoulder length. He liked the idea after seeing cool anime guys tie their hair up. He wanted to e like those cool guys and it reminded him of Illumi. Seems Alluka loved Anime over time. (note the sarcasm in each italicized word.)

Now they were just looking for a restaurant to eat in. How coincidences are AMAZING! Milluki Zoldyck is there. Kikyo then remembered that his son was on an eating spree since it's the end of the 'every three weeks' cycle. Over the years, Milluki didn't just finish games.. time came where games didn't really do well.. he decided he'll not be fat anymore and work out. So the thin brother was now making his way to the three while holding fries and Milkshakes. A butler following behind him holding what he brought. 

"Milluki! come join us." Alluka offered. 'she didn't even bother calling me nii.' Milluki thought as he rolled his eyes internally. 'huh? who's this?' he thought looking at Izuku. "Milluki, glad to see you here." "Glad to see you too mama."

"Couldn't you at least eat a proper meal?" She asked. "ah, then I'll order where ever you are eating." Kikyo nodded as he holds Izuku's hands whose arms hanging on holding hers. "uh.. Mama? Who's this?" Milluki pointed at the youngest. "Oh! this is Izuku." Kikyo smiled, "ISN'T HE CUTE!?!!" Alluka exclaimed. "you know, sometimes I wish you go back to the quiet Alluka." Milluki muttered. "Anyways.. Izuku? I'm Milluki. Milluki Zoldyck." 

"WAHH MAMA he is a brother too!?" Izuku asks. Kikyo nodded. "Wait- BROTHER!?!!"  
"Don't be loud dear." Kikyo scolded. "but Alluka was just loud a while ago.." he muttered. Conversations were ongoing as they found a restaurant and order. 

"Anyways, Kalluto said he'd be here.." Kikyo murmured checking her phone hoping to see a message from Kalluto. No messages but when she looked up to see Alluka waving at her younger brother. "Kalluto! I thought you wouldn't come" Kikyo said. "Sorry, I'm late.. There was a death game in the arcade.. not literal though." Kalluto said. "Wait.. somehow your names are the same!!" exclaimed the youngest at the table. "Mama, is Kalluto a sister?" 

"I'm a boy!" Kalluto exclaimed, unintentionally raising his voice. "oh.. well you look like a girl!" Izuku answered back. A Kalluto sighed. "Mama? did you adopt?" Kalluto asked. "nope." all three answered. Izuku was just devouring the served mac n' cheese. "Then? he's illegitimate?" 

"sorta.." Milluki answered. "Mama? what's 'illegitimate..?" Izuku asks still chewing on his food. "no need for you to know Izu." Kikyo said before glaring at Kalluto who shrugged. 


	6. Eraserhead

**(Third POV)**

It has been a few months since Izuku was in the household. He is close with everyone. As a child, Izuku is smart. He asked Killua and Illumi to train him. They did physically... not the torture training though. They didn't want to scare Izuku away. Well, he is thin like Killua but his strength doesn't really suit that 'weak' looking figure. They haven't told Izuku that he uses Nen unconsciously. He plays games with Milluki. He's also starting to learn about hacking and that stuff. Apparently, it isn't his forte so his lessons were slow. 

He lets Alluka play with his grown hair which they didn't bother to cut. Kalluto was the least active of them but he did let Izuku join his meditation. It practices his emotional control. Soon enough he started talking to Izuku because the youngest learned how to effectively talk with his brother without annoying him. Izuku makes sure not to talk about Alluka in front of Kalluto. Milluki did say that Kalluto may still have this envious feeling of Alluka. None of them knows the reason though. But they all know Alluka and Kalluto get along despite that.

With their grandfather, he hears his stories about the history. _Their_ history. The one people with quirks never really bothered to learn more of. It was the **_hunters' era._** _(just made that up)_

Izuku also has his time with Gon. Well, every week he'd come by at least once then leave the next day or two. The world made some changes and of course, Gon wants to travel it. Izuku called him the fun one. Place your bets, Killua is next to him. Killua complains since Izuku is _stealing_ his friend.

He talks with his father. Silva sometimes joins his training. About Kikyo, their mother, she spoils Izuku to her heart's content. Just like Alluka, Kikyo also does his hair. He didn't mind. He enjoyed spending time with a 'mom'. They go to expensive shopping malls and expensive district shopping areas. Well, they're rich so nothing's stopping them really. They both are often joined by Kalluto. Who is very close with Kikyo.

Onto the present time... 

The siblings are in luck since Izuku has managed to convince Kalluto to join their race game and training. Perks of being the favorite sibling.

"IZUKU!! Run faster! Don't hold back!" Yelled Killua from the sidelines. Kalluto was holding back as Illumi requested. They wanted to see how fast Izuku is without his Nen. How to make sure he wasn't using it unconsciously? well, people, these days have quirks and support items.

Thanks to a friend of Silva, he was introduced to Powerloader. Eraserhead or Shota Aizawa. Silva found interest in the man's quirk. Sometimes, he would request his time to be a bodyguard of some events. How did he convince? Pay the man with cat or cat treats and expensive coffee along with the money. He is also here watching Izuku. Originally he was there to just deliver but Illumi, who had favor in him too, requests that he stay. Aizawa can't really refuse the offer since the family has done a lot for him. Plus, he is already titled as "best uncle" by the Zoldyck kids. 

"So you are saying that kid isn't using any quirks right now?" Aizawa asked Silva. The white-haired man nodded proudly. "That's right! But you do know our secret. He has the natural body of a Zoldyck. He doesn't have any quirk but sometimes, he uses the Nen ability unconsciously."

"I still don't get the Nen. Based on what you showed me it looks like you have multiple quirks." Aizawa said. "The only ability closest to being called a quirk is Alluka. No... Nanika." 

" _something_?" asked Eraser. "Let's just say Nanika lives inside Alluka. She grants wishes. There are certain conditions to meet and drawbacks. We speculate that her power to grant wishes' extent is infinite."

"Quite the power indeed," Aizawa said. "I've been investigating these new cases. All for One. Watch out for the guy. He's the new name of villainy. He can steal quirks. He's lived long... not sure if it's a century or two. A miracle he hasn't heard of your family yet." He said to Silva. "Well, we did hide until recently. We were depressed, we've lived life too long. But now we accepted it and decided to live the best road. And that is as a successful family in the world of business." 

"Well, just be careful of that man... greedy and hungry for power." Silva nodded, he understood what his friend warned him about. The two watched Izuku dashed almost passing Kalluto, but the results showed that he lost against the older. Killua made Izuku rest for a while. 

"Izuku, sit here," Killua said as one of the butlers put out a chair, and the others brought water and some snack. "Thank you!" He said. "I want you to meet someone Izuku" Illumi motioned Aizawa to the youngest Zoldyck. "This is Shota Aizawa. He's a pro-hero. He goes by the name Eraserhead at work." Izuku was happy since he's meeting a pro. He was familiar. "the goggles!" He said in a gasp, clearly in awe. Aizawa didn't miss it. "You're an underground right??" Aizawa just nodded. 'geez this kid is smart like the rest.' he thought.

"I am. Hello Izuku." Aizawa greeted the kid. "Hello!" Izuku smiled. "Eraser, actually. I didn't just stop you from going just to meet Izuku. Dad also has a request. But that is meant to be talked about in the office. We don't really know how Izuku would react to our situation." Izuku tilted his head but ignored his Illumi-nii's words. Aizawa nodded. Seeing as Silva already made his way to where they would talk Aizawa quickly followed before the man is out of sight.

It's Aizawa's first time entering the manor. He was only allowed outside. He noticed, like the front gates, each door is the same. "Lucky for me, I can open these doors." Silva chuckled at his friend's comment. The two reached the office. All butlers around were excused. Silva and Aizawa sat on the Sofa chair.

"I know you're an underground hero. The daytime you have lots of free time right?" Aizawa nodded hesitantly. He feels like this man's request was going to take away his sleep. "don't worry Shota, I won't take away your precious sleep." Silva stated as if he read his friend's mind.

"I just want a couple of your time. Two to three hours. We'll provide you A room here if you want."

"What's the job exactly?" 

"Teach Izuku. Regular subjects and all the things this era." Aizawa didn't know if he heard his friend right.

_"You want me to be a teacher?"_   
  
  



	7. Purple Eyes

**(Eraserhead POV)**

"A teacher?" Asked Hizashi. He's my _roommate_. I told him I was offered a job. Well, the part-time job of five to six hours. In reality though, I would teach for just two or three hours then the rest is sleeping in a private room with wine, coffee, cats, and a comfy expensive bed.

"Yes," I said. "And you accepted?" He asked again. "For the thirtieth time, I took the job!" I tiredly exclaimed. "How did your friend even got you to say yes to a six-hour job?!"

Like I said... I'd be sleeping the four hours. "He's the head of the Zoldyck Co." I said blankly as if it wasn't such a big deal. "You mean the Silva Zoldyck??" Hizashi would've used his quirk if I didn't erase it. "Yes. Sometimes I do jobs for him. Nothing Illegal." I said. "I'm not sure Sho..."

I sighed. "let me remind you that heroes in the limelight and underground heroes have different rules legally." I said to him in a bored tone. "Anyways... I have to go. I have a student to teach." I confidently walked out the door and took my car. I went near the mountain and there was the giant front gate.

I parked outside. I trust the guard will do his job properly. I went to the smaller gate where it is easy to open. Their pet won't attack me. Silva made sure of it.

And there Killua appeared in front of me. "Hello Aizawa!!" He greeted, after a few seconds a second Zoldyck followed. "H-hello!!" Izuku, my student greeted me. "We started training him his Nen after your last visit!!" A voice said from behind, startling me. I looked behind to see Alluka.

"A-alluka! How did you get here?"

"Well, I'm sure you know Nanika. I need to make simple wishes at least. I don't want her left behind." Alluka said. "What did you wish for Alluka-chan?" Izuku asks. "I can teleport for the whole day." She answered.

"Anyways, Aizawa, dad sent me to escort you and Izu to the study room."  
Killua gestured his hand in a welcome. "We have a study room!?!!" Izuku exclaimed. This kid didn't even know they had a study room? Just how big is this house?

**(Third POV)**

Aizawa started lessons. The study looks old school. Like really old, but everything is preserved. "Okay kid! How about we start with math? then literature... then we put English last. We'll do the other subjects tomorrow." Izuku nodded at Aizawa. While Aizawa gave Izuku tasks, looking at the kid, he had a flashback of what Silva said.

_"Aizawa, the kid's aging. He won't live forever like us... As much as possible we want him to live a normal life by doing what most kids dream about these days... if he doesn't want it, then I'll teach him our company ways."_

'then, I'll do my best to keep this problem child out of trouble.' Aizawa thought before drifting into sleep only to be woken up by Izuku. "Sensei!! I'm done!" He happily said. "You can just call me Aizawa."  
"But we are in classes! I'll call you Aizawa out of our lessons!" Aizawa hummed in response checking the kid's work. 'Who knew teaching is easy?' He thought.

A few years later, Izuku is now ten. Izuku's Nen abilities are mostly trained by Killua. He learned the basics from Silva and Illumi. Gon helped out too. Like Killua, he is a transmuter. They found out that Killua and Izuku are almost the same. Izuku kept his long white hair. He only trims it every now and then. He just graduated homeschooling under Aizawa four years earlier than what should be. 

So it confused him why the underground hero is in their house. "Aizawa? What are you doing here?" Killua smiled. "Well, I need help from Milluki. He's great at hacking. Plus, he will gain money from this anonymously." Aizawa answered. "Oh, by the way, Alluka has a gift for you," Izuku added. Aizawa hummed. "I'll make sure to check it out later." 

"sir Killua, Izuku. Your father wants to see you. He's in the family room with Madame."   
"Thanks Erwin!!" Izuku said to _his_ butler. Erwin was assigned to him ever since Izuku was officially part of the family. He mainly takes care of Izuku but he still takes orders from Silva and Kikyo. He's like a third father or second mother for Izuku. Well, Silva and Aizawa already took the first and second titles. He Izuku's long hair when Kikyo is not able to. He prepares his clothes, fixes his bath, cleans Izuku'sroom, He learned how to tie the hair for Izuku. Many more jobs if ever Izuku requested. The youngest Zoldyck would often 'try' to stop him but it doesn't work.

Anyways, the two brothers made their way to their father. "Killua, Izuku, I have news." Silva said.  
"Izuku, how do you feel about going out? alone. No guards but at least bring Erwin as long as you follow simple rules." 

"I would love to go outside dad! Oh oh!! I wanna visit Aizawa!!" Exclaimed Izuku. Silva chuckled. "No going in alleys. No causing trouble. A car will pick you up and drop you off. When you walk at least have Erwin watching you. Doesn't matter if he's near or far. As long as he is watching you. Lastly, no telling family matters to outsiders." Izuku nodded as he understands everything. 

⨳⨳⨳⨳⨳⨳⨳⨳⨳⨳⨳⨳⨳⨳⨳

'Knock, knock, knock' The door of the Aizawa and Yamada apartment opened. "Hellooo there little listener!!! I DIDN't KNOW WE HAVE A NEW NEIGHBOrrr Sho!!!" yelled Hizashi, Izuku's basket of fruits gave away the thought. "we don't" Aizawa said bored. He lazily walked over to the door. "surprise surprise!!" yelled the white-haired boy. "problem child... what are you doing here?" 

"Well, I finally got permission to go out. You know, without mom, or my siblings." Izuku explained. "This is the first place I went to visit. I was curious what a house of a lazy man like you have." Izuku invited himself in. "Man, I thought it would be dirtier... old man."

"stop calling me old man!" exclaimed Aizawa. "SO ENERGETIC SHO!!" Hizashi commented. Aizawa sighed. "What's the noise??" A new voice came in. Izuku's blue-green eyes met the purple ones.


	8. New Friends

**(Third POV)**

"Hello!" Izuku greeted the purple head. "uhh... hi?" the purple head greeted back confused. 

"old man!! is he your son??" Yelled Izuku to the sleepy raven head. Said raven head sighed. "Izuku, this is Hitoshi Yamada-Aizawa." Aizawa introduced the purple head.

"somehow he reminds me of a lazy cat," Izuku placed his opinion. For some reason, Hizashi started laughing, and Aizawa is snorting as he hid his laugh back. "he is."

"honest, I like him..." Hitoshi hummed. "So dad... who is he?" 

"I'm Izuku Zoldyck. Your father's student." "Oh, nice to meet you Zold- Wait... Zoldyck? Your one of the Zoldyck sons?!" Hitoshi exclaimed. He is shocked. "Yeah... only Illumi-nii really makes an outside appearance and is one of the known Zoldycks since our faces aren't introduced to the public. That is if you are wondering how I can roam freely without a reporter or something."

"by known Zoldycks you mean your grandfather, father, and brother..." Izuku nodded at Shinsou's words. 

"Go to Shinsou's room or whatever... I need sleep problem child." Aizawa waved off. Izuku complied. Erwin was occupied with Hizashi. Hizashi was talking about pulling in his roommate into teaching at that one school since Aizawa teaches Izuku. Whining about how many of the attempts were rejected by the said man.

Izuku ignored what he heard and focused on Shinsou. He didn't want to eavesdrop. Both ten-year-olds got along well. Shinsou is happy to know that Izuku liked cats. Izuku is fond of their pet tiger. The same that Aizawa met.

Why they have a pet tiger? Because they want to and they're rich. With the help of Nanika, the tiger is tamed and will live as long as All of them (excluding Izuku) are alive.

⨳⨳⨳⨳⨳⨳⨳⨳⨳⨳⨳⨳⨳⨳⨳

This became a habit until the next year. Izuku would hang out with Shinsou every chance he gets. 

Shinsou has seen how big Izuku's 'house' is from the outside. It was when that one time he had convinced Izuku to take him. Unfortunately, he was strictly not allowed beyond the gates. He left before Izuku and Erwin could come in. So he didn't really see how the freaking big gates were opened.

In the present, Izuku was chilling in Aizawa's living room. Hitoshi is next to him busy on the phone. This is when _good things_ for Aizawa happened. "SHO!!" yelled the human speaker. "You got accepted on a teaching job at UA!!!" 

Izuku could see Aizawa flinch. He smirks internally at this. "What do you mean teaching job!" The tiredness of the lazy man seems to disappear. "UA. Nezu sensei accepted you immediately." A happy noise escaped Present Mic. "C'mon SHO!! THERE'S A COFFEE MACHINE THERE! A...nd it pays well!!" Aizawa erased his quirk.

"No." 

"yes."

"no."

"yes."

"no."

"JUST SAY YES!!" Yelled Hitoshi and Izuku. Feeling betrayed, Aizawa gave up and completed the application form needed before he was actually accepted for the job. 'Curse rat god and Hizashi. I bet Kayama-senpai had something to do with this!' Aizawa thought.

The younger boys laughed earning a glare from Aizawa. 

That night, Izuku fell asleep next to Hitoshi. Erwin sighed and carried his eleven-year-old responsibility to the called car. He bowed politely to the Yamazawa people and took their leave. 

Carrying the sleeping eleven-year-old like a six-year-old, Erwin went to the gatekeeper since the one who's supposed to open the gate is asleep. 

"Could you please phone the household and say Izuku-sama is home and is asleep unable to open the gates. From Erwin."

"again?" The guard asks but just smiled as he shook his head. Picking up the phone and delivered the message.

The call was delivered to Illumi who is busy talking to a friend. "Illumi-sama. Izuku-sama is home. He's asleep again..." The butler bowed before taking his leave. 

"Izuku-sama?" Illumi's friend asks. "right... you haven't met him. You're too busy with Hero work." Illumi said. "You never said a word too." the friend added. Illumi looked at his friend who's shuffling the cards they were playing.

"Wait here or follow. It's up to you." Illumi stood up and made his way. Of course, Morow followed. He is too eager to meet this Izuku. Seeing as this Izuku seems to be part of the family.

At the gates, Illumi opened with ease, the figure of a butler and a sleeping child was seen. "I'll carry him to his room, Erwin. Have some rest. I'm sure Izuku has troubled you greatly." Erwin bowed after Illumi has taken his youngest brother from him. 

"So this is Izuku. New edition of the family?" The playful voice of Hisoka would've bothered Illumi if the man was the same as back then.

Back then, Hisoka Morow is a man who loves the feeling of victory over really really really really strong opponents. But now, his ideals changed because the world changed. Killing is not so casual anymore. Just like how dying from exams aren't normal anymore. 

He smirked at the thought of others dying during the hunter's exam. The hero examinations for adults were hard but there are no dying thanks to advanced technology and healing quirks. 

A way to live closest to being his past self is an underground hero. Unfortunately for him, even though he started underground, the public had put him in the limelight. Fangirls had just created their own group and he is now known as the 'The Magician Hero'.

Not bad at all for him since 'The Magician' was his nickname back then too. If you ask why not be a villain so he gets to kill, well he refuses. He doesn't wanna hide in the shadows and be on the run. Plus, Silva didn't really allow it. Funny how Hisoka and Silva grew out to be a father-son relationship. It's like Hisoka was adopted by the Zoldycks. 

Walking to the halls of the Zoldyck mansion, Hisoka observed Izuku and how the kid seems to recognize that Illumi was carrying him since he can hear mumbles of 'Illumi-nii'.

"Oh look, he's waking up," he said to Illumi. "perfect timing. Here's his bedroom." the latter answered. Hisoka opened the door for the two and walked in after. "Izuku, how many times do we have o tell you, don't trouble Erwin too much," Illumi said to the waking child. Izuku yawned.

"M'sorry... nii." Izuku let out. When his eyes focused, he saw a tall man with red hair. "huh? who are you?" He eyed the man who was eyeing him.

"My friend, now please behave Izuku." "hai."

"Hisoka Morow." He introduced. "You know him. He's one of those Pro heroes you learned about." Illumi said. Izuku's eyes widened in realization. "Oh wow!! you're that hero whose hero name was your actual name... it wasn't flashy but you are famous." Illumi had an irk mark as he remembered he was also attacked by Hisoka's fangirls.

"Well I'm Izuku Zoldyck. Nice to meet you!"


End file.
